Fireside Stories
by Raven Lynn
Summary: Everyone has their stories to tell and Dalish love their stories. Dalish Mage inquisitor, just a few drabbles that popped into my head
1. Chapter 1

"Seeker! Seeker we have one. Someone's alive…if just barely." A soldier called out, across the expanse of the carnage that had been the conference.

Cassandra, Varric and the elf Solas ran over. The ash in the air made it hard to see but the soldier who had called out was kneeling over a form, another soldier; Varric noted with an eye roll, had his sword trained on the figure lying prone and motionless.

Solas knelt over the form and rolled it over on its…no _her _back to help stabilize the unconscious survivor. The soldiers had not taken their eyes off the glowing green light emanating from the woman's right hand.

"She's a Dalish." Solas says surprised, his eyes tracing the vallaslin on her face. Blood matted the side of her face. The ink outlined ghoulishly in the green glow. It was almost impossible to discern her features. Whatever had happened, this woman had taken one hell of a beating.

"She's a _mage_." Cass growled as if the word tasted bad. Varric knew the Seeker had no love lost to the casters but this woman was about as far from a threat to the armor clad woman, as a mouse to a lion right now.

Solas went to work trying to stabilize the woman and the thing on her hand that had started throbbing again, Cassandra didn't take her eyes off of it but resumed issuing commands. She wanted the elf shackled and chained, because _that _always works so well. Images of the Gallows in Kirkwall coming to the surface of Varric's mind. He steps forward and puts a hand on Cass's elbow.

"Seeker, Solas seems to think that thing on her hand is just as likely to kill her. He is trying all he can but having her in irons will only slow down his efforts and waste your soldiers time. Time that could be better spent looking for survivors. " He put emphasis on the last word, knowing as loathe as she was to admit it Cassandra was still praying to find the Divine somewhere in the rubble.

"I will stay here and help the Elf as much as I can. Should anything come bothering us Bianca is more than ready. Go lead your men." He tilted his head in the direction where a small group of soldiers were trying to pry rocks off a collapsed section of the castle foundation.

"Yes, I shall do that." Cassandra aggress after another glance at the two elves, both ignorant of her scornful gaze. Without another word she marches off in the direction of the battalion.

"Yeah, no problem. You're welcome."

"Your friend does not seem overly fond of me." Solas says without stopping his spell.

"Baldy, friend is a gross exaggeration. Remind me one night over many drinks to tell you the story of how the Lady Seeker and I first met." Varric side steps around the rubble to watch Solas, who was once again starting at the marking on the girls face. Yep, definitely a story there. Provided of course any of them survived that long.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Breach" had been stabilized, not closed as the Seeker had no doubt hoped. The elf who called herself "Lavellan" had survived and they had all made their way back to camp. Varric was itching with the stories he could smell in the air. He had noticed the way Solas was watching the other elf with equal parts not so subtle intrigue and want to dissect her. To make it even better the girl had noticed.

And the fact that Cassandra wasn't leaving the woman's side was not helping matters. Varric knew from firsthand experience that the Templar was slow to trust but he was nothing if not persuasive and he would never get the elf to open up about her ordeal under the disapproving harrumph-ing of Cassandra.

"Seeker, don't you have soldiers to spank or is that Ser Cullen's turn tonight?" He inquired sweetly. Both elves were now looking at him as if he had taken leave of his senses, talking to the sword happy lady like that. But he just flipped the tails of his duster over a rock and swept his feet onto Lavellan's startled lap.

"We three trouble makers will just sit here by the fire while you lament to Sister Mockingjay over there how crude and insufferable we are. It is well past night fall and fighting through hostile territory in the dark with our own lightening bug may not be the best idea." He gives a casual thumb to the elves still glowing palm. With a smirk at the still surprised looking elves Varric congratulates himself. He managed to get a captive audience at the same time as annoying the uptight seeker. That my friends is what we call a double win.

"So, let's start at the beginning with you oh nameless elf." He quirks at eyebrow at the Dalish.


End file.
